


i'm latching on to you

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam's first dance at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm latching on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Blam wedding fic to make up for not writing about these two little cuties for so long. But, it was based off a prompt by @lauraperfectinsanity on Tumblr, "Blam wedding first dance". (Her full list of Blam prompts can be found here: http://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/tagged/all-my-blam-prompts)
> 
> Also, title taken from Sam Smith's "Latch".

“May I have this dance, Mr. Anderson-Evans?” Sam asks with a slight curl of his lips, a certain fondness in his gaze that’s reserved for the man he’s currently looking at. Blaine feels himself blush, but smiles anyway, taking Sam’s hand and letting the blond lead him towards the center of the dance floor. Once there, the taller of the two nods towards the stage, where Rachel smiles at him, before she and Kurt cue the New Directions kids, joined by a few Warblers, to begin singing.

“I still can’t believe this is actually happening.” Blaine says softly, resting his head against Sam’s chest as the taller boy’s free hand comes up to his waist, Blaine’s reaching up to his shoulder. The blond chuckles.

“Well, believe it,” He says. “’Cause it’s really happening, and we’re really married now.” Blaine giggles, leaning back to glance up at his now husband.

“I just meant that I can’t believe it’s _finally_ happening.” He says. “I’ve dreamt of getting married for years now, but I never thought I’d be lucky enough to end up with a man like you.” Sam smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine’s temple, the gesture going unnoticed by their guests as other couples now join them on the dance floor.

“I love you,” He says softly. “So much.” Blaine smiles.

“I love you too.” He says. “So, so much.” Sam smiles again, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine’s. 


End file.
